Custom:LEGO Universe (Prabowo Muhammad)
|Genre = Action Adventure |Modes = Single Player Simultaneous Two Player Multiplayer |Rating = T |Platforms = * Xbox 360 * Xbox One * Xbox One S * Xbox One X * PlayStation 3 * PlayStation 4 * PlayStation 4 Slim * PlayStation 4 Pro * PlayStation Vita * Wii U * Nintendo Switch * Nintendo 3DS * Nintendo 3DS XL * New Nintendo 2DS XL * New Nintendo 3DS * New Nintendo 3DS XL * Windows 10 * Windows 10 Mobile * macOS * Amazon Fire OS * iOS * Android * DapX * DapXTab * BlazeBox * BlazeBox Mini * BlazePC * BlazeOS * Titanium * The Chimera }}LEGO Multiverse is a LEGO Toys-to-Life video game created by Prabowo Muhammad. Plot Description The entire LEGO Multiverse is in danger of being destroyed by the evil dimensional tyrant brothers Lord Vortech and Wizard Timeboss. They plan on obtaining all of the sacred Foundation Elements to destroy and conquer every single dimension to be theirs! It is up to a trio of heroes, Batman, Gandalf the Grey, and Wyldstyle, to stop them, save their captured friends, and save the entire LEGO Multiverse! Expansion Packs LEGO Multiverse * Starter Pack (Batman + Batmobile, Gandalf the Grey + Shadowfax, Wyldstyle + Super Cycle, LEGO Gateway Gateway Build, Shift, Chroma, Elemental, Scale and Locate Keystones) * Fun Pack (Lord Vortech + X-PO) * Fun Pack (Wizard Timeboss + Time Racer) * Custom Pack (Custom Character + Custom Vehicle + Custom Gadget) DC Comics * Team Pack (The Joker + The Joker's Chopper, Harley Quinn + Quinn Mobile) * Team Pack (The Riddler + The Riddler's Riddle Racer, Two-Face + Two-Face's Armored Truck) * Team Pack (The Penguin + The Penguin's Submarine, Catwoman + Catwoman's Motorcycle) * Fun Pack (Aquaman + Aqua Watercraft) * Fun Pack (Cyborg + Cyber-Guard) * Fun Pack (Green Lantern + Green Lantern Jet) * Fun Pack (Martian Manhunter + Martian Spaceship) * Fun Pack (Superman + Hover Pod) * Fun Pack (Wonder Woman + Invisible Jet) * Fun Pack (Bane + Drill Driver) * Fun Pack (Lex Luthor + Power Armor) * Fun Pack (Mr. Freeze + Freeze Cart) * Fun Pack (Brainiac + Brainiac's Skull Ship) * Polybag (John Constantine) * Polybag (Green Arrow) * Polybag (Supergirl) * Polybag (The Flash) * Polybag (The Atom) * Polybag (Zatanna) * Polybag (Shazam) * Polybag (Vixen) The Hobbit * Team Pack (Bilbo Baggins + Smaug, Thorin + Great Eagle) * Fun Pack (Bard the Bowman + Lake-town Boat) * Fun Pack (Dwarf Soldier + River Troll) The Lord of the Rings * Fun Pack (Gimli + Axe Chariot) * Fun Pack (Legolas + Arrow Launcher) * Fun Pack (Gollum + Shelob the Great) * Fun Pack (Sauron + Balrog) The LEGO Movie * Team Pack (Vitruvius + Cloud Cuckoo Submarine, Lord Business + Micro Manager) * Fun Pack (Emmet + Emmet's Excavator) * Fun Pack (Benny + Benny's Spaceship) * Fun Pack (Unikitty + Cloud Cuckoo Car) * Fun Pack (Bad Cop + Police Car) * Fun Pack (MetalBeard + Sea Cow) The Legend of Zelda * Level Pack (Link + Epona + Spirit Train) * Team Pack (Zelda + Phantom, Ganondorf + Triforce) * Fun Pack (Midna + Wolf Link) * Polybag (Toon Link) The Wizard of Oz * Team Pack (Wicked Witch of the West + Winged Monkey, Glinda the Good Witch + Magic Bubble) * Fun Pack (Dorothy Gale + Munchkin Wagon) Back to the Future * Level Pack (Marty McFly + DeLorean Time Machine + Hoverboard) * Fun Pack (Doc Brown + Travelling Time Train) The Simpsons * Level Pack (Homer Simpson + Homer's Car + Taunt-o-Vision) * Team Pack (Marge Simpson + Electric Car, Lisa Simpson + Marge's Car) * Fun Pack (Bart Simpson + Gravity Sprinter) * Fun Pack (Krusty the Clown + Clown Bike) * Polybag (Sideshow Bob) * Polybag (Snake Jailbird) Strawberry Shortcake * Level Pack (Strawberry Shortcake + Pupcake + Cupcake Table) * Team Pack (Sweet Grapes + Sweet & Sour's Food Truck, Sour Grapes + Custard) * Team Pack (Blueberry Muffin + Scouty, Lemon Meringue + Henna) * Fun Pack (Orange Blossom + Marmalade) * Fun Pack (Cherry Jam + Cinnapup) * Fun Pack (Raspberry Torte + Chiffon) * Fun Pack (Plum Pudding + Pitterpatch) Ninjago * Team Pack (Kai + Blade Bike, Cole + Boulder Bomber) * Fun Pack (Jay + Storm Fighter) * Fun Pack (Zane + NinjaCopter) * Fun Pack (Lloyd + Lloyd's Golden Dragon) * Fun Pack (Nya + Samurai Mech) * Fun Pack (Skylor + Skylor's Glider) * Fun Pack (Sensei Wu + Flying White Dragon) * Polybag (Dareth) Doctor Who * Level Pack (The Doctor + TARDIS + K-9) * Fun Pack (Cyberman + Dalek) * Fun Pack (Davros + Dalek Emperor) * Fun Pack (Missy + Grandfather Clock TARDIS) * Fun Pack (Orson Pink + Bessie) Scooby-Doo! * Team Pack (Shaggy + Mystery Machine, Scooby-Doo + Scooby Snack) * Team Pack (Fred Jones + Mystery Plane, Daphne Blake + Mystery Boat) * Fun Pack (Velma Dinkley + Mystery Bike) * Fun Pack (Charlie the Funland Robot + Rollercoaster Rider) Inside Out * Level Pack (Joy + Bing Bong's Rocket Wagon + Train of Thought) * Team Pack (Sadness + Sad Cloud, Anger + Anger's Sports Car) * Fun Pack (Disgust + Broccoli) * Fun Pack (Fear + Old Grandma's Vacuum Cleaner) * Polybag (Riley Andersen) * Polybag (Bing Bong) Jurassic World * Team Pack (Owen Grady + Velociraptor, ACU Trooper + Gyrosphere) * Fun Pack (Claire Dearing + InGen Van) Midway Arcade * Level Pack (Gamer Kid + G-6155 Spy Hunter + Midway Arcade Machine) * Team Pack (Astronaut + Defender Spaceship, Paperboy + Delivery Bike) * Fun Pack (Thief + Super Sprint Car) * Fun Pack (Space Invader + UFO) Despicable Me * Level Pack (Gru + Grumobile + Kyle) * Team Pack (Minion Dave + Banana Vacuum, Minion Jerry + Minion Car) * Team Pack (Agnes + Fluffy Unicorn, Edith + AVL Car) * Fun Pack (Margo + Lab Platform) Portal 2 * Level Pack (Chell + Sentry Turret + Companion Cube) * Team Pack (Atlas + Repulsion Gel Emitter, P-Body + Propulsion Gel Emitter) * Fun Pack (Cave Johnson + The Borealis) * Fun Pack (Wheatley + Frankenturret) Legends of Chima * Team Pack (Laval + Mighty Lion Rider, Cragger + Swamp Skimmer) * Fun Pack (Eris + Eagle Interceptor) * Fun Pack (Worriz + Wolf Rider) * Fun Pack (Sir Fangar + Saber-Tooth Walker) Star Wars * Story Pack (Finn, Rey + Rey's Speeder, Anch-To Gateway Build, Force Keystone) * Level Pack (Luke Skywalker + X-Wing Starfighter + Landspeeder) * Team Pack (Han Solo + Millenium Falcon, Chewbacca + AT-ST) * Fun Pack (Princess Leia + Tantive IV) * Fun Pack (Qui-Gon Jinn + Podracer) * Fun Pack (C-3PO + R2-D2) * Fun Pack (Yoda + Republic Gunship) * Fun Pack (Darth Vader + TIE Fighter) * Fun Pack (Boba Fett + Slave 1) * Fun Pack (General Grievous + Wheel Bike) * Fun Pack (Emperor Palpatine + Imperial Shuttle) * Fun Pack (Kylo Ren + Command Shuttle) Ghostbusters * Level Pack (Peter Venkman + Ecto-1 + Ghost Trap) * Fun Pack (Stay Puft + Terror Dog) * Fun Pack (Slimer + Slime Shooter) Ghostbusters (2016) * Story Pack (Abby Yates + Ecto-1 (2016), Zhu's Chinese Restaurant Gateway Build, Rip Keystone) * Fun Pack (Kevin Beckman + Ecto-2) * Fun Pack (Rowan North + Mayhem) Adventure Time * Level Pack (Finn the Human + Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant + Jakemobile) * Team Pack (Jake the Dog + BMO, Lumpy Space Princess + Lumpy Car) * Fun Pack (Marceline the Vampire Queen + Lunatic Amp) * Fun Pack (Princess Bubblegum + Lady Rainicorn) * Fun Pack (Ice King + Gunter) * Polybag (The Lich) Mission: Impossible * Level Pack (Ethan Hunt + IMF Sports Car + IMF Scrambler) Harry Potter * Team Pack (Harry Potter + Enchanted Car, Lord Voldemort + Hogwarts Express) * Fun Pack (Hermione Granger + Buckbeak) * Fun Pack (Ron Weasley + Knight Bus) * Fun Pack (Albus Dumbledore + Fawkes) The Angry Birds Movie * Level Pack (Red + Crate Car + Slingshot) * Fun Pack (Leonard + Piggy Pirate Ship) The A-Team * Fun Pack (B.A. Baracus + B.A.'s Van) Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * Story Pack (Newt Scamander + Niffler, MACUSA Gateway Build, Creation Keystone) * Fun Pack (Tina Goldstein + Swooping Evil) Sonic The Hedgehog * Level Pack (Sonic The Hedgehog + Sonic Speedster + The Tornado) * Team Pack (Knuckles the Echidna + Land Breaker, Shadow the Hedgehog + Dark Rider) * Fun Pack (Tails + Tornado 2) * Fun Pack (Amy Rose + Pink Cabriolet) * Fun Pack (Big the Cat + Green Hopper) * Fun Pack (Doctor Robotnik + Eggmobile) Crash Bandicoot * Level Pack (Crash Bandicoot + Nitro Kart + Aku Aku) * Fun Pack (Dr. Neo Cortex + Cortex Copter) Spyro The Dragon * Level Pack (Spyro The Dragon + Sparx The Dragonfly + Spyro Speedster) * Team Pack (Sgt. Byrd + Bird Tank, Blink The Mole + Blink's Scorpion) * Fun Pack (Cynder + Dark Car) * Fun Pack (Hunter + Hunter's Cart) Skylanders Academy * Team Pack (Master Eon + Hover Pedestal, Kaos + Doom Jet) Zootopia * Team Pack (Nick Wilde + Ice Cream Truck, Judy Hopps + ZPD Car) Category:Customs Category:Custom Video Games